Heart Bubble
by Oreion
Summary: This is a Valentine's day special for the "Thought Bubble" fanfiction. Misaki and Usami are alone together while Takahiro is out on a date. Soon after he leaves, things get a little hot and heavy. Warning: Smut/lemon/the nasty.


**This is a Valentine special for my story ****_Thought Bubble._**** It doesn't really have to do with anything my story is about but the character's personality is the same.**

**If you want to please go check out the fic! If not that's fine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Special:<p>

The morning air was crisp, perfect for a crappy day such this. Cliché as it was like a scene straight out from a romance novel, couples hand-in-hand feeding each other chocolate while I gawk in disgusted.

I had just left the campus to enter the afternoon filled with love and sugar. Once I make it home I don't have to deal with any of this- tall men in snappy clothes, flowers in hand and maybe a keycard to a nearby hotel- hoping to have a little fun. It was all so sickening. I mean, by the time I exited the steel gates of my school I already saw multiple couples, arms linked with the other, one or both of them with an odd grin splayed from ear to ear. Yep, it was truly disgusting.

...

At least five times on the way home I witness a couple sucking face, and when I say that, it really looked like it. Two creature sharing a meal. I didn't even want to get into details for myself.

I closed the door with push of my finger tips.

I don't think I removed my shoes so quickly, by the time I noticed I plopped down onto the couch face first. Today was exhausting, about even lecture came with a pop quiz that was graded on the spot, for some odd reason most of them were questions I didn't even understand. 'I should double up on the tutoring,' I thought.

I snuggled my face into the silk throw pillow, hugging it.

_I could really fall asleep just like this. Plus, I need it._

"Rough day?"

The sudden words made my body jolted. I quickly lift my face from my pillow to see my brother clean and dressed. The white dress shirt, tucked neatly into his pants, clung to his figure. At the looks of it, every inch was pressed. Not single noticeable wrinkle. He looked sharp.

I had thought I was home alone. The day before my brother said he will be out most of the day with Manami and not to expect him to be home. "I thought you would be out with Manami by now."

"I thought so too," he hummed, carefully straightening his tie that was a mixture of black, purple, and navy blue strips. The pattern was odd but it seem to fit perfectly with the suit. "But she 'had' to finish filing some papers at work so we're a few hours behind on what I was planning for the day."

I sat up, stretching my arms to shake off my sleepiness, "The earlier you go out, the earlier you get laid?" I was expected either a slap on the head or a short lecture for the use of profanity, but laughter boomed from the hallway. Together, Nii-chan and I looked back.

Usami leaned on the door frame scrubbing away at the dress shoe in his hand with a dark cloth. "Our minds are alike. That's what I had said to him."

I didn't need an explanation. Seeing how well my brother was dressed only meant he called Usami to help him for his date. "That's cute," He couldn't dress himself.  
>"But I don't think you need to get dressed up and fancy for your date-"<p>

"You'll get laid anyways." Usami finished for me.

I crossed my arms, shaking my head. This wasn't helping but it just about made this shitty day worth going through seeing how embarrassed and red my brother was. I would be too if my best friend and brother team up on to embarrass the hell out of me.

The visible blush grew brighter as he angrily finished straightening out his tie. "At least I have a date." He sung childishly.

"Ouch." I dragged my feet, swinging the kitchen door open.

...

I listened to the muffled exchange of words and laughter. Why did this seem so familiar? It was at the tip of my tongue but seconds later I decided to ignore it.

The sweet scent of honey filled my nostrils, the steam masking my vision. Each sip warming my belly. The slight bitterness made my mouth feel dry, yet refreshed.  
>I quickly finished the first cup before setting the tea-pot and cups on a tray.<p>

I carefully pushed the door open pressing my back into it with the tray in hand. The cups rattled, clinked together. it was irritating.

Nii-chan flipped open his phone and exited the room. Usami, now sitting comfortably on the couch, still cleaning the dress shoe. It was just us for the moment and his complete attention on the cloth wiping over and over. I walked in front of him placing the tray on the table. Even as the cups clinked together loudly, still he didn't wince. I think I'd become desperate for his attention, but he is a guest and that would be rude. right?  
>"Usami, would you like some tea?" His eyes met mine. Were they always so- I was stared carelessly, he's lips were moving. I didn't hear what he said. I was too embarrassed to ask again, so I assumed he said "yes" since I poured him a cup and he gladly took it and thanked me with his famous half-smile. I walked around the table, then plopped down beside the him, pouring a cup for myself. I sipped at the warm bitter tea, awkwardly.<p>

"Usami? Do you have anything planned after Nii-chan leaves? I'd like to go over some a pop quiz I took today," I looked down into my cup. "B-but you don't have to." I continued.

It grew quiet to fast, only until the sound rustling of clothes shifted my eyes towards the hallway behind me.

My brother frantically putting on a single-breasted jacket with a notched lapel. The sleeves were a perfect length stopping just at the wrist. It really suited him. "Wait, you really don't have a date Misaki?"

"Nope." I replied, looking forward and continued sipping at the cup I held.

"what about you, Usagi?"

"Not at all, wouldn't I be here dressing you for your date?" I turned my attention to the two men.

I sighed into my cup, "We're just two lonely men going to sit here for a few hours, bake some cookies then binge."

"And cry," Usami added jokingly. "Just a little."

"I'm going to be late," My brother, laughed checked his watch. "I'll be home maybe after midnight, have fun you two." He gathered the shoes Usami was polishing earlier and proceeded to leave. From the hall he spoke "I'll be going now." Neither of us gave an answer. I waited until I heard the click of the door closing to even consider talking. But I didn't. I finished the tea before setting it on the table, relaxing my body as I settled completely into the cushions.

"Two lonely men huh?" Usami broke the silence.

...

In time, we began going over the work. He swore that we had gone over these types of equations but I couldn't remember. I insisted we move on, so we did. We continued on with the last few questions.

Two more questions to go, and there will be no reason for Usami to be here. It was upsetting.

How could I get him to stay just a little longer? Just for a few moments longer, long enough for me to touch him. Just once-

Usami's cold large hand rubbed my thigh, "Misaki, are you listening?"

I looked up at the source, his eyes narrowed but not in concern, he was- studying me.  
>So I studied him. My chance to remember this for as long as I was sane. His thin neck, <em>I could rap my arms around that<em>. The smooth skin of his chin and lip, his strong jaw line, his eyes, his lips.  
>Even in this short moment of my obvious gawking, it was all I need the fill the small need, his eyes completely on me.<p>

"Misaki." He whispered, sliding his cold fingers against cheek.

I nuzzled my nose into his palm, my breath heating up his skin. "Usami." I lipped into his hand. My lips dragging softly against his finger then thumb, I swore I could taste him from being so close. I shut my eyes to savor the moment.

Usami pulled me closer, his hand grasped firmly to my thigh while the other worked its way to the back of my neck, roughly pulling me until my nose touched his. His hand loosened slightly, _was he actually waiting for my signal?_

I wiggled my nose against his, tilting my head forward so our foreheads touched. My fingers clung to the cuff of his shirt while my thumb felt around his wrist.

Usami pecked the corner of my lip, then brushed his against my cheek.

He was either teasing me or taking it slow. I appreciated the thought but I wanted more, no, I needed more. This wasn't going to be enough.

I turned my head, following his lips until they brushed against mine. The kiss was gentle at first, our mouths moving slowly getting used to the feel. It deepened quickly as our tongues flickered, tasting each other sweetly then connecting our mouths together once again.  
>He hand slid off my neck to my back, pulling me closer.<p>

I separated the kiss, mistakenly pulling his bottom lip with my teeth. Both of us taking a moment to catch our breath before we continued. I couldn't though. I didn't think I could. This was a bad idea to do this here. But did I really think that? I pulled away, sliding off the couch to stand, and walked around Usami's legs to avoid tripping. I walked over to the dining table, my back facing the Usami. I blew away a sting of hair that had fallen into view, flustered by the lock falling back in front of my eye.

"Did I do something wrong?" The man whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

_No you didn't._ He didn't do anything wrong, there was no reason for me to refuse this man. It wasn't that I'd get caught, I knew I wouldn't. It was the though of ever being like this- with him.

He hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek, nuzzling his nose into my neck.  
>The feeling, it was to sweet. My stomach ached, my body tingled as he pressed against a sensitive spot on my neck. I shuttered, he dragged his lips lightly down my neck and to my shoulder. <em>fuck it<em>

I released myself from his locked grip on my hips, turning to him - my chest against his - to wrap my arms around his neck. It was ridiculous having to stand on my toes to reach his mouth, but all the worth it as he lifted me onto the table, one hand running up my thigh, the other tangled in my hair. My legs dangled off the edge only stopping when he closed the gap between us, roughly pressing his mouth against mine, so my hands naturally clenched to his shirt. The sudden moan escaped my throat, as Usami's crotch pressed against mine. A few wet kisses before his tongue sliding across my bottom lip.

I let the wet muscle slide and flicker against mine as another moan escaped from my throat. I thrusting my hips forward, in need of the friction to relieve the tightness that formed beneath my zipper.

I couldn't take it anymore-

I pushed Usami to step back, then sliding off the table to kneel. "No teeth right?"

"Misaki, you don't have to."

I rubbed the large bulge with one hand, the other working to unbutton his dress pants. "But, I want to." Not completely confident in what I was about to do, but the sink in my stomach felt like a craving. I really wanted this though, I was willing to do whatever to get it.

I pulled the trousers down to his knees, then his boxers. His cock bounced lightly when released from its imprison. The curve of , pink and wet it made my mouth water. I gently grasped this shaft, pumping it slowly. Usami gasps were quiet and low, it powered me to go on.  
>I licked the head, testing the taste.<p>

'Salty.' I ran my tongue along the shaft, then bobbed my head taking half the length. Usami groaned so I attempted to take every inch of him. Holding his hips, hollowing my cheeks while I pulled him closer. I didn't know at the moment what fueled me, did I want to see how much I could take? Or the fact I was enjoying this as much as Usami was. Maybe a little to much.

I pulled back with a gasp, trying to breathe. A trail of saliva dripped from the corner of my mouth. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath.

I looked back at the throbbing cock in front of me. About to reach for another taste, Usami pulled me to my feet, then bending me over the table. I propped myself onto my elbows, as he stripped me of my jeans. His hand splayed over my back, roaming around under my shirt.

His breath heated my neck, my body shaking and burning as played with my nipple. His dick pressed to my buttock and back, I was done with the teasing.

"Fuck me." I groaned a whispering plead.

"If you insist." He tugged at my nipple before letting go and I laid there whimpering for a second or two.

A new feeling, a wet muscle flickering at my entrance. I could scream but when my mouth hung opened only a gasping. It felt good, to good. I dragged my nails into the layer of paint of paint as he rimmed me.

"No," I moaned over the new-found pleasure.  
>"please." I groaned uncontrollable, almost bucking my hips but I managed to stand.<p>

"No?" He paused his actions to speak before continuing, but this time, inserting a finger.

I gasped at the slight pressure but getting used to it quickly as he fingered me. By the time, he had inserted three scissoring them, pushing in deeply.

"Please." out of breath I begged. I needed a release, I wanted him inside of me, before I cum.

I didn't warn me as he quickly slid his fingers out of me to add a bigger prize. He pressed his thick cock to my entrance. He held my hips, pulling back in while he pushed in slowly.

Only a minute passing before giving him the okay to move.

He began thrusting, slamming into me. The wet smack of our skin filled the room, arousing me even more. My screams, inaudible.

His fingers wrapped around my dick, pumping it slowly. No legs shook, the pleasure surged through my body.

"Usami, I-I'm going to cum." I whimpered, as the tingle in my crotch built.

"Go ahead." He groaned, thrusting harder, faster. Rubbing his thumb along the length of my cock, pushing me over the edge. I thrusting, cumming hard into his hand, riding out my orgasm.

"It's fine to come inside." I laid my head on the table, as I pushed my ass back letting the man slam into me until he filled me with his thick sperm.

I gasped for breath, burying my head into my arms. "Again?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it this is really my first <strong>**_complete _****yaoi or male x male I fulling thought out. I don't think it's that good but I had a lot of fun writing it.  
>I'm really sorry if there is mistakes I missed.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

-Alanea.


End file.
